


Día de perros

by PinkCottonCandy999



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dogs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCottonCandy999/pseuds/PinkCottonCandy999
Summary: Los amigos de Akashi insisten en que debe conseguirse alguna mascota, al parecer su soledad se había hecho demasiado presente, pero definitivamente no necesita ningún cuadrúpedo correteando por todas partes y un perro quedaba absolutamente prohibido.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico en este sitio, espero que disfruten con mi escritura.

Akashi Seijuurou es un chico que asiste a la universidad y que trabaja a tiempo parcial en la empresa con su padre, por lo cual no obtiene el tiempo suficiente para salir con sus pocos amigos que tiene, de todas formas, sus amigos también iban a la universidad así que estaban igual de ocupados que él. Akashi jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se sentía bastante solitario en sus viernes por la noche y fines de semana.  
  
Reo le había sugerido comprar alguna mascota, Seijuurou inmediatamente pensó en un gato pero descartó la idea rápidamente, el único animal de compañía que había tenido había sido su caballo Yukimaru quien hora se encontraba en el mismo sitio que su madre fallecida, su muerte había sido un golpe duro y aunque su padre le había sugerido adquirir otro caballo (realmente debió de haberse puesto terriblemente triste como para que Masaomi le haya sugerido algo así) se negó, en su corazón solo habría espacio para un Yukimaru. De todas formas, habría sido imposible meter un caballo en su departamento.  
  
Su soledad llego a tal punto en que incluso Mayuzumi le sugirió lo mismo que Reo, ¡Mayuzumi de todas las personas! ¡Ese chico es era más solitario que él!, seguramente su lista de contactos solo lo tendrían a él y a su madre y eso recalcando que jamás había visto que su madre le llamase, cuando Akashi le expreso esto, Chihiro le miro con el ceño fruncido y le arrojo su teléfono a la cara. Pues resulta que Mayuzumi tenia más contactos que él…ahora, eso es bastante deprimente. Chihiro recupero su celular y le dijo que se consiguiese un perro antes de irse. Akashi resoplo, ¿él con un perro? Si esos animales son desobedientes, super enérgicos y babean todo lo que les gusta, algo así como Kise y si había algo que Seijuurou no necesitaba en su vida era dos Kises, así que un perro quedaba definitivamente prohibido.  
  
Y pensar que era tan firme al respecto hace tan solo una semana ahora solo le queda mirar al pequeño perro correteando por todo su departamento. Akashi suspiro exasperado y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, haber… ¿Qué había salido mal? Nadie le había regalado al animal y definitivamente no habría ido por voluntad propia a una tienda de animales, la forma en que lo encontró fue la siguiente:  
  
Hace una semana Akashi iba caminando de regreso a su departamento después de su trabajo por suerte había sido un día tranquilo en la oficina lo cual le permitió terminar sus tareas de la universidad así que tendría el resto de la noche libre, tenia pensado leer algún libro o ver alguno de los animes de temporada que le había recomendado Chihiro, ahora que recuerda, Nijimura-san le había prestado el remake de Resident Evil 2 y aun no había podido probarlo, si, definitivamente llegaría a jugar (Akashi se había vuelto bastante friki por culpa de la influencia de Mayuzumi y Nijimura-san, solo hablaba con ellos de eso ya que su amor a los videojuegos y series de anime no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso exactamente, de echo preferiría comer una taza llena de algas antes de admitir que le gustaba). Iba pensando en ello cuando en su camino se encontró a un cachorro todo gris por la mugre y bastante delgado, a Akashi no le gustan los perros pero no por ello significa que ignoraría a un pobre cachorrito hambriento, él no era un ser insensible a pesar de la creencia popular, así que se desvió de su camino y entro a una tienda donde compro unos sobres de carne especiales para perros, fue con el cachorrito que parecía temeroso y escondió su colita entre las patas, Seijuurou abrió el primer sobre y dejo que el olor atrajera al perrito y deposito su contenido en el piso, el cachorro lo olfateo primero con desconfianza y luego comenzó a comer con avidez, Akashi vacío el resto de sobres y tiro las envolturas en un bote de basura cercano, cuando regreso a donde estaba el perro vio que este ya había terminado su comida y le miraba con interés, el pelirrojo pensó que no haría daño si lo acariciaba un poco así que eso hizo, le acaricio suavemente el pechito y la cabeza, al cachorro pareció gustarle. Akashi se puso de pie para seguir su camino, pero el perro comenzó a seguirle, se detuvo y el cuadrúpedo lo hizo también, volvió a caminar, pero más rápido esta vez y el can le siguió el paso sin problemas, lo miro y suspiro, dejo que le acompañase, después de todo no podría entrar a su departamento, el portero definitivamente no lo dejaría entrar ni al vestíbulo.  
  
Y eso fue exactamente lo que paso, saludo al portero y cuando iba a entrar al edificio le detuvieron.  
  
-Akashi-san ¿ese es su perro? – cuestiono el portero mirando a animal detrás del mencionado, Seijuurou lo miro y luego miro al perro.  
  
-No, no es mío, solo que no ha dejado de seguirme, ahora si me disculpa- el pelirrojo entro y escucho al perro llorar al darse cuenta de que ya no podría seguirlo, tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar volver por él.  
  
Estuvo en la comodidad de su departamento mientras jugaba el resident como lo había planeado, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo noche que se había echo hasta que se estremeció por el viento que entro por su ventana, definitivamente había bajado la temperatura, se levanto para cerrarla cuando su mente inmediatamente viajo al perrito que había dejado atrás, ¿seguiría afuera del edificio? ¿ya se habría marchado?, otra ráfaga de viento le dio en la cara y pensó con pánico, ¿y si se muere de frio?, tomo una sudadera y bajo rápidamente, salió a buscar al animal pero no tuvo que ir muy lejos, estaba en un callejón al lado de su edición, estaba acurrucado temblando de frio, en ese momento Akashi se sintió como la peor escoria en pisar la tierra, definitivamente no iba a abandonarlo esta vez pero ¿Qué podría hacer? En donde vive no se admiten mascotas…bueno puede ocultarlo hasta que le encuentre un dueño responsable, se quito la sudadera y envolvió al cachorro, este por su parte le miro con los ojitos brillosos en reconocimiento y empezó a mover la cola, la mirada heterocromática se suavizo al verlo y le cargo, lo oculto como pudo y regreso al interior del edificio, por suerte el portero se había ido a tomar un descanso y era lo suficientemente noche para que alguien anduviese por los pasillos, lo llevo a su departamento sin problemas y una vez a salvo suspiro aliviado, había logrado contrabandear al perro.

Y así fue como lo encontró, y hasta allí todo bien pero el problema es que seguía con el y aun no había logrado encontrarle otro hogar, empezaba a desesperarse, el perro era lindo eso no podía negarlo (lo baño inmediatamente y descubrió que le perro es blanco a excepción de sus orejas y patas que son negras), pero era un desastre, ya había mordisqueado la mitad de sus muebles, orinado su sofá (dos veces), destrozado como 4 pares de zapatos y se cagaba en cualquier parte del departamento (Akashi ya sabía que el perro le había dejado un regalito cuando no escuchaba ruidos por más de 5 minutos, su nariz se lo terminaba de confirmar), ¡y destruyo su cocina!, él había estado tranquilamente cocinado cuando escucho ruidos extraños provenientes de su oficina y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado cerrarla, siempre mantenía esa habitación cerrada para evitar precisamente que el perro entrara a hacer de las suyas y destruyera documentos importantes de la universidad o de su trabajo así que cuando escucho los ruidos entro en pánico y corrió a ver que había pasado, el perrito estaba rodeado de pedazos de papel y estaba destruyendo un libro, Akashi podría jugar que sintió su corazón detenerse ante la vista (pensó que el perro había destruido un ensayo en el que había estado trabajando noches sin dormir), cuando descubrió que lo que estaba destruyendo era solo la novela ligera que Mayuzumi se había olvidado en su casa, suspiro aliviado, aun así regaño al animal y lo corrió de su oficina, se puso a recoger los pedazos del difunto libro de Chihiro mientras estaba en ello el perro regreso y empezó a ladrarle frenéticamente y a jalarlo por la pernera de su pantalón, lo ignoro por completo aun enfadado con el animal, se sobresalto cuando escucho sonar la alarma contra incendios, ¡olvido la comida en el horno!, corrió incluso más rápido que cuando entraba en la zona y la vista que lo recibió fue del horno escupiendo fuego y una inmensa masa de humo, Akashi entro en pánico y fue al extintor para intentar apagar las llamas, al final fueron necesarios los bomberos.  
  
Akashi por suerte nadaba en dinero así que pago todo el daño causado por su descuido sin problemas, aun así, no habría tenido jamás ese problema de no haber sido por culpa del perro (no importa que Kuroko y Midorima se esfuercen en culparlo a él por despistado, definitivamente fue culpa del can) y ¡todo aquello había pasado en tan solo una semana! Realmente se estaba esforzando en darlo en adopción, ni siquiera le había puesto nombre por que solo sería un compañero temporal pero ya lo había ofrecido a todos sus amigos y nadie lo quiso.  
  
Primero fue con Kuroko, después de todo él ya tenia un perro, seguramente no le molestaría tener otro además de que podría hacerle compañía a Nigou y Kuroko de hecho lo acepto, creyó que era buena idea que Nigou tuviese un amigo, es una pena que el mismo Nigou no pensase lo mismo, apenas vio al cachorro y empezó a gruñirle y a mostrar los colmillos, Akashi definitivamente no podía dejar al perrito con ese Husky loco.  
  
Después fue con Midorima, ya sabía que él lo rechazaría rotundamente, pero tenía la esperanza de que ese chico Takao con el que comparte el departamento lo persuadiera. A Takao realmente le encanto el perrito, no dejaba de jugar con él y acariciarlo, Midorima mantenía su distancia del cuadrúpedo y alego que no tenia el tiempo para cuidar de una mascota, estaba estudiando medicina y eso requería todo su tiempo, Akashi miro a Takao esperanzado y este le regreso una mirada culpable alegando lo mismo que Midorima, bueno Seijuurou definitivamente no sabía que Kazunari también estaba estudiando medicina.  
  
Al siguiente que visito fue a Reo, Reo también estaba encantado con el animal, pero no lo pensó dos veces antes de negarse completamente “Sei-chan necesita compañía y ese cachorrito también, dos criaturas solitarias haciéndose compañía, que precioso suena eso”.  
  
A Akashi se le acababan las opciones solo le quedaban dos posibles dueños responsables, decidió que iría con Mayuzumi, Chihiro apenas abrió la puerta y lo miro por un segundo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, que gran amigo es ese Mayuzumi.  
  
Bueno ahora solo le quedaba un posible dueño, llego a la residencia de Nijimura-san quien al verlo inmediatamente le dejo pasar, que gran senpai era Shuzo a diferencia de otros.  
  
-¿Y ese chucho? -le cuestionó Nijimura-san al ver al animal en los brazos de Akashi.  
  
-Oh de echo venia a ofrecértelo, lo encontré abandonado, pero no quiero conservarlo así que pensé que tu serias un gran dueño, eres la persona más responsable que conozco – Akashi le miro con admiración (devoción dirían otros, pero Akashi lo negaría), el perro miro a Nijimura-san y Shuzo podría jurar que su mirada era igual que la que Akashi le estaba dando.  
  
-Realmente es adorable -murmuro Shuzo (ni siquiera estaba seguro si hablaba del perro) -pero no puedo, sabes que no me gusta negarte las cosas, pero mi hermana es alérgica a los perros -se froto la nuca con resignación y miro hacia otro lado- y viene seguido a quedarse conmigo, enserio lo siento.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso Nijimura-san, la salud de tu hermana es primordial -le sonrió amablemente (estaba terriblemente decepcionado, pero no iba a mostrarlo), al final se la paso hablando con Nijimura hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvo que excusarse.  
  
Y así es como regresamos al principio con Akashi mirando corretear al perrito por todo su departamento, a estas alturas Akashi estaba seguro de que todo el edificio sabía que tenía ilegalmente a un perro en su piso, pero hasta ahora nadie lo había confrontado al respecto y si sabían lo que les convenia se mantendrían callados, Akashi podría comprar todo el edificio si quisiera así que estaba 90% seguro de que no lo molestarían por ello.  
  
Se acostó en su sofá pensando en cual debería ser su siguiente movimiento, aun había personas con las que no había ido, pero ellos definitivamente serian dueños terribles, Aomine apenas y podía cuidarse así mismo, si sigue vivo es gracias a Momoi, pensó en dárselo a ella, pero si Momoi intentaba cocinarle algo, mataría al pobre animal. Kise seguramente no dejaría de ponerle disfraces ridículos y lo cargaría a todas partes más como accesorio que como mascota, algo así como parís Hilton, Murasakibara es tan descuidado y perezoso que seguramente lo aplastaría accidentalmente, Nebuya probablemente se lo comería (Akashi estaba terriblemente perturbado con ese pensamiento no tan descabellado) y Hayama es tan hiperactivo que no dejaría descansar al pobre perro, una vez Kuroko le encargo a Nigou y Kotarou había llegado de visita, se llevó a Nigou a correr mientras Akashi terminaba sus deberes y regresaron después de tres horas con un radiante Hayama y un pobre Husky que ya ni podía quedarse parado, el pobre perro termino durmiendo todo el resto del día.  
  
Exhalo un gruñido molesto, oficialmente se había quedado sin ideas, sintió humedad en su mano y cuando bajo la vista observo al cachorro lamer su mano y mover su cola de un lado a otro, Akashi sonrió involuntariamente ante la vista.  
  
Bueno, las nuevas experiencias siempre son bienvenidas ¿no?, se irguió en el sofá y cargo al perrito para ponerlo a su lado y mirarlo fijamente, si al final se iba a quedar con el debía ponerle un nombre.  
  
-Serás Yukimaru 2 -le dijo al can que le miraba fijamente con la lengua de fuera, Akashi definitivamente no era la persona más creativa, incluso de niño, fue su madre quien le puso el nombre de Yukimaru al potro recién nacido. Akashi sonrió, quien diría que al final si tendría espacio para dos Yukimarus en su corazón.  
  
Quedarse con el perrito definitivamente seria toda una experiencia, pero él es Akashi Seijuurou, no hay nada que no pueda manejar, además, no parece que el cachorro vaya a crecer mucho.


	2. La misión de Yukimaru2

Cap 2  
Yukimaru 2 creció, y creció demasiado, ¡básicamente tenía un oso por perro! Era una mezcla entre un lobero irlandés y un kangal turco, cuando se paraba en sus dos patas traseras era incluso más alto que él, al final tuvo que mudarse del departamento a uno más grande y que permitiese mascotas.  
  
Si antes lidiar con el cachorro le había traído problemas ahora en su edad más madura era un completo desastre, de cachorro mordía objetos y los dejaba un poco magullados, ahora los trituraba hasta no dejar nada, tuvo que recurrir a Kuroko para que le enseñase a como adiestrar a su perro, por suerte era bastante listo y aprendía rápido y el perro también. Bastaron unas cuantas semanas para que Yukimaru 2 tuviera un buen comportamiento, ahora el problema era solo su tamaño ya que cuando corría emocionado hacia él y le brincaba encima, lo tumbaba o cuando lo sacaba a pasear y veía algún gato u otro perro, en ese momento Akashi estaba seguro de que el que lo pasearía sería el perro a él, era terriblemente humillante.  
  
Sin embargo debía admitir que ya no sentía soledad, además había logrado conseguir más tiempo libre, adelanto materias en el semestre anterior así que en este estaba más tranquilo, también convenció a su padre de dejarle concentrarse únicamente en la universidad (no es que no pudiese con el trabajo y la universidad, una vez que se gradué trabajara a tiempo completo como CEO en la empresa así que no quiere molestarse con esa responsabilidad tan pronto) así que ahora podía pasar más tiempo con Yukimaru 2, sus amigos y consigo mismo, era una buena vida, definitivamente no había nada que le faltase.  
  
-Definitivamente te falta una novia Sei-chan- Si Akashi no tuviera tanto control sobre sus emociones seguramente le habría escupido el té que estaba bebiendo a la cara de su mejor amigo, lo que hizo, fue tragar dificultosamente.  
  
\- ¿A qué se debe el comentario tan repentino? -Reo suspiro como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.  
  
-Tienes 21 años Sei-chan, te conozco desde que tenías 15 y jamás te he visto salir con nadie, a este paso te quedaras viejo y solo- el mencionado frunció el ceño ligeramente.  
  
-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien hizo que me quedara con Yukimaru 2 alegando de mi soledad y ahora gracias a eso tengo a un oso corriendo por todas partes- como si esa fuese su señal, el perro llego corriendo y brinco encima del sofá donde estaba sentado Akashi casi aplastándolo en el proceso, se acostó arriba de sus piernas, Seijuurou contuvo un jadeo por el peso repentino y empezó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas, Reo le miro entre divertido y enternecido por la escena.  
  
-No importa cuánto te quejes querido, ambos sabemos que Yuki-chan es la luz de tus ojos, aunque debo admitir que su tamaño fue toda una sorpresa, es el perro más grande que he visto en mi vida- comento con una sonrisa divertida -pero no intentes cambiarme el tema.  
  
-Si tu problema conmigo era mi soledad entonces ya está resuelto gracias al perro, no necesitas seguir preocupándote por eso, es irrelevante, además, yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, hasta ahora solo te he conocido un novio y duraron como un mes así que no estoy tan seguro de que cuente. -Reo hizo una mueca al recordar.  
  
-AH Hiroshi, si lo recuerdo y definitivamente no cuenta, no hay nada que odie más que salir con gays de closet, él me dijo que tenía definida su sexualidad, pero cuando él estaba con sus amigos ¡me ignoraba completamente! Obviamente que no iba a durar con alguien así- relato molesto con el recuerdo y de repente se le vino una idea a la cabeza- ¿a ti no te gustan los hombres?  
  
Si Akashi no escupió el té la primera vez ahora definitivamente lo hizo y para desgracia de Yukimaru 2 fue encima de él, el cuadrúpedo se levantó exaltado al sentirse mojado y se sacudió, fulmino a su dueño con la mirada y huyo a otra habitación indignado, Akashi mientras tanto, estaba tosiendo por casi ahogarse con la bebida, Reo le dio golpecitos en la espalda hasta que se calmó y pudo hablar nuevamente.  
  
\- ¡¿Qué te dio esa idea?!  
  
-Bueno tengo una teoría que hasta ahora siempre ha cumplido y es que si ves a un hombre extremadamente atractivo entonces hay una de tres: o es un completo imbécil, tiene novia o es gay y bueno tu eres todo un caballero y totalmente soltero así que bueno, me vino la duda -Reo le dedico una sonrisa amable- Sei-chan sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿verdad? Y que definitivamente no voy a juzgarte sería bastante hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo.  
  
Akashi trago saliva y un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas “no pierdo nada con la verdad” -Quizá sea verdad que los varones me resultan más sexual y románticamente atractivos que las féminas. -comento removiéndose incomodo en su asiento, Reo grito de emoción y se lanzó a abrazarlo.  
  
\- ¡Nunca me equivoco en estas cosas! Llámalo intuición si quieres, ¡estoy tan feliz! Ahora podemos hablar de chicos, nunca he tenido un amigo gay, ¡será increíble! – Akashi intento librarse de las Boas constrictor que tenía Reo por brazos fallando en el intento.  
  
-Reo, eres la primera persona que lo sabe y me gustaría mantenerlo de esa forma por ahora si no te importa – Reo le miro en desacuerdo, pero aun así asintió, no era su lugar exponer los asuntos de otros, dejo de abrazarlo y regreso a su lugar.  
  
-Por supuesto, y… ¿tienes a algún chico en mente? -le dedico una sonrisa cómplice, Akashi se aclaró la garganta, un poco nervioso.  
  
-Realmente no.  
  
\- ¿Seguro? Porque últimamente te he visto pasar mucho tiempo con cierto sempai -Reo le miro con picardía y Akashi se sonrojo completamente.  
  
\- ¡A mí no me gusta Nijimura-san! -exclamo avergonzado  
  
-Oh, así que, si hay alguien, yo me refería a Mayuzumi -soltó una breve risa, Akashi le miró horrorizado al darse cuenta de su error.  
  
\- ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso? Quiero decir, Chihiro es guapo pero su manía con las novelas ligeras le mata el atractivo, además estoy seguro de que a él no le gustaría ninguna persona que no esté en 2D, aparte es heterosexual por lo que se.  
  
-Entonces, este Nijimura-san del que hablas ¿es gay también? -Reo le pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
-No, no lo es -se acostó en su sofá con resignación.  
  
\- Oh cariño, ¿estas completamente seguro de eso? -extendió su brazo para acariciar los mechones pelirrojos con suavidad -E conocido a muchos hombres alegar de su heterosexualidad y terminar siendo homosexuales o bi, nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.  
  
-Realmente no estoy seguro, pero no me gustaría intentar algo y arruinar nuestra amistad, así que ya me había resignado a amarle en silencio hasta que lo supere, no es la primera vez que hago eso- suspiro derrotado y escondió su rostro en una almohada del sofá.  
  
-Sei-chan…- Reo fue interrumpido por Yukimaru que empezó a ladrar emocionado a la puerta principal y poco después sonó el timbre -Uh, déjame ir a ver quién es, ¿estás bien con eso? -Akashi solo hizo un ruido ahogado que Reo tomo como afirmativo.  
  
Se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la entrada principal donde Yukimaru estaba brincando de un lado a otro y moviendo rápidamente la cola, le acaricio suavemente la cabeza del can y abrió la puerta, del otro lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello azabache y bonitos ojos grises, bastante atractivo según los estándares de Reo.  
  
-Hola, ¿buscas a Sei-chan? -Le cuestiono cortésmente.  
  
-Si, solo venia a verlo, pero si esta ocupado puedo volver luego -el chico sobo su nuca un poco incómodo.  
  
-Bueno, justo ahora estábamos en medio de algo, soy Reo por cierto- sonrió.  
  
-Yo soy Nijimura, mucho gusto…entonces eh, volveré después y eso.  
  
Reo exclamo un jadeo sorprendido, ¡si tenia en frente al amor secreto de Sei-chan!, quién diría que tendría unos gustos tan exquisitos (tuvo que jurarse mentalmente no intentar robarle a su interés amoroso).  
  
\- ¡Espera un momento por favor! - detuvo a Nijimura tomándolo suavemente del antebrazo antes de que se diese la vuelta y se marchase, Shuzo le dirigió una mirada curiosa -Justo acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto muy importante que atender y debo irme, pero no quisiera dejar solo a Sei-chan, ¿podrías hacerle compañía?  
  
Reo lo jalo dentro del departamento de su amigo y él salió en su lugar -Gracias, Sei-chan seguramente lo apreciara, ¡hasta pronto Nijimura-kun y Yuki-chan! -se despidió del chico que seguía procesando el intercambio y del perro que seguía a su lado y se marcho dejándoles solos, ahora solo esperaría que su querido amigo no se enfadase con él después.  
  
Akashi seguía en la misma posición esperando a que Reo regresará, poco después escucho pasos aproximándose.  
  
-Reo ¿Quién era? -su voz salió amortiguada por la almohada, le costaba respirar, pero tenía pesadez de levantarse.  
  
\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -habló su visitante con una voz tintada de diversión.  
  
Akashi al escuchar esa voz supo inmediatamente a quién pertenece, esa voz tan sexy y profunda (que le daba los mejores sueños húmedos) que provocaba que su piel se erizase cada vez que la escuchaba. Se incorporo de golpe y volvió a sentarse de manera adecuada.  
  
-Ni-Nijimura-san -tartamudeo de manera casi imperceptible- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Reo?  
  
-Tu amigo es un poco rarito, tan solo dijo que tenia un asunto importante que atender y se marchó, también me empujo dentro de tu departamento, espero que no te moleste- tomo asiento al lado de Akashi y le sonrió ligeramente apenado.  
  
Akashi no estaba muy seguro de como sentirse al respecto, pero tener a su adorado sempai en su departamento no era algo de lo que se fuese a quejar, le dedico una sonrisa.  
  
-No hay problema, sabes que mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti.  
  
-Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero tampoco quisiera espantarte a todos tus amigos, ¿quién era por cierto? Veo que se hablan de una manera muy…familiar- comento desviando su mirada del pelirrojo.  
  
Akashi podría jurar que escucho como si tuviese celos, pero eso era imposible, solo se estaba dando ideas raras, aun así, no pudo evitar sentir esa punzada de emoción en su corazón.  
  
-Él es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde hace años y es una persona muy importante para mí- una involuntaria sonrisa se planto en sus labios al recordar con cariño a su amigo del alma.  
  
Akashi se mantuvo ajeno a la mirada penetrante que le dirigía Nijimura de una manera no tan disimulada.  
  
-Siempre creí que Midorima era tu mejor amigo -Shuzo frunció el ceño y los labios en son de reproche.  
  
Si cualquier otro estuviese en la habitación se habría dado cuenta que Nijimura ardía de celos, menos Seijuurou, él era un inadaptado en el amor, incluso Yukimaru se había dado cuenta del comportamiento peculiar del mayor y él solo era un perro. Se mantuvo acostado en el suelo frente a ellos observando la interacción con toda su atención.  
  
-Oh no, nunca lo fue realmente, solo era con quien mejor me relacionaba de los milagros, pero en general Midorima es ah…-se quedó pensativo buscando la palabra más adecuada para describirlo -un poco difícil de tratar -iba agregar algo más hasta que se percato de algo- No te he ofrecido nada de beber, ¿quieres algo?  
  
-Un poco de agua no me vendría mal, gracias.  
  
Akashi asintió y se levanto del sofá caminando hacía su cocina, mientras tanto NIjimura intentaba tranquilizarse y que se le pasasen esos celos injustificados, no es como si él y Akashi fuesen algo, no tenia derecho a molestarse con su mejor amigo por ser tan cercanos, aun así la idea le dio una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Akashi regreso poco después con un vaso de agua y la dejo en la mesa de centro frente a ellos.  
  
-Aquí tienes, te la dejare aquí.  
  
Se quedo unos momentos de pie frente a Shuzo quien le dio las gracias, Yukimaru vio su oportunidad en ese momento y se paro en dos patas empujando a su dueño por la espalda, Akashi no pudo evitar hacer nada ante la tremenda fuerza de su perro y cayo encima de Nijimura en una vergonzosa posición, sintió su rostro ruborizarse completamente y empezó a tartamudear una disculpa, miro a los ojos de Shuzo y quedo ensimismado al ver que el otro también estaba en el mismo estado. Se quedaron absortos en la mirada del otro y Akashi sintió el tiempo ralentizarse, su corazón golpeo erráticamente su pecho, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco empezaron a acercar sus rostros anhelando más contacto, sintió el aliento ajeno chocar con sus labios, sumido en la magia del momento, cerro lentamente sus ojos dispuesto a cumplir uno de sus deseos más profundos, la distancia entre sus labios era mínima, ¡estaban tan cerca! Sin embargo, el celular de Seijuurou comenzó a sonar sacándolos bruscamente de su trance. Akashi maldijo mentalmente a todo el mundo y murmuro una disculpa antes de levantarse a revisar su celular que seguía sonando.  
  
Nijimura se cubrió el rostro con albas manos y suspiro decepcionado.  
  
Yukimaru gimió molesto.  
  
Y cuando Akashi descubrió que quien llamaba era Chihiro, se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de apuñalar a alguien.  
  
Estaba tentado a no responderle, al final si lo hizo porque ya daba igual, ya le había echado a perder su momento, resulta que lo único que quería Mayuzumi, era saber si ya se había visto el anime que le había recomendado, le colgó sin responderle y puso su móvil en silencio.  
  
Regreso a la sala y tomo asiento nuevamente, esta vez enfrente de su invitado, el ambiente se sentía muy incomodo y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de si deberían hablar de lo que estuvo apunto de suceder, se quedaron en silencio. Akashi entonces recordó lo que Reo le había dicho “nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes” pasaron unos minutos más hasta que se armó de valor.  
  
_Voy a decirle como me siento, si me rechaza al menos ya tendré una respuesta y no me quedaré con la duda del hubiera… debo hacerlo._  
  
Abrió la boca con nerviosismo, pero decidido sin embargo fue interrumpido antes de siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna.  
  
\- ¿Y si terminaste el juego que te preste? -preguntó Nijimura, Akashi le miro con frustración, pero Shuzo no le estaba prestando atención así que no lo noto.  
  
-…Si yo… yo lo pude terminar no hace mucho, estuve demasiado ocupado hasta hace unas semanas.  
  
Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre el tema, Yukimaru seguía observándolos con fastidio, era obvio que esos dos se deseaban, hasta él podía darse cuenta ¡y era solo un perro!, solo debería preocuparse por comer, dormir y jugar, no por su dueño y sus patéticos (casi nulos) intentos para que hacerse notar por el otro, decidió entonces, que si no intervenía, seguramente ninguno de los dos daría el primer paso, así que se levanto y se colocó detrás del sofá donde estaba sentado Nijimura, esperando el momento adecuado.  
  
Shuzo tomo el vaso de agua que Seijuurou le había dado tiempo atrás y lo acerco a sus labios para beber de él, sin embargo, no esperaba que en ese momento Yukimaru ladrara fuertemente cerca de su oído, dándole un susto de muerte y provocando que derramara toda el agua por su camisa, profirió una maldición.  
  
\- ¡Yukimaru! ¡perro malo! -Akashi le riño.  
  
Se apresuro a tomar una toalla pequeña y se acerco a Nijimura a intentar secarlo.  
  
-Lo siento tanto Nijimura-san, Yukimaru normalmente no se porta tan mal, no se que le ha dado hoy por hacerlo- siguió secándolo lo mejor que pudo, Nijimura por su parte se sonrojo nuevamente al tener al chico tan cerca de él otra vez y frotando su torso constantemente.  
  
-Ah…si no hay…no hay problema -mascullo.  
  
Akashi se alejo de el como si quemara al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, farfulló una disculpa y tomo su distancia.  
  
-Te ha empapado completamente la camisa, será mejor que te preste otra y dejar que se seque la que llevas puesta.  
  
-Gracias por la oferta, pero no creo que me quede tu ropa.  
  
Akashi chasqueo la lengua ligeramente irritado por el comentario, ni siquiera era de baja estatura realmente, no es culpa que sus conocidos sean o hayan sido jugadores de baloncesto, obviamente iban a tener tamaños monstruosos.  
  
-Estoy seguro de tener algo que te quedará- sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta directo a su habitación.  
  
Cuando volvió se dio cuenta que Shuzo ya se había quitado su camisa y la había colgado en el respaldo de una silla, así que básicamente la imagen que lo recibió fue de un Nijimura desnudo de la cintura para arriba en medio de su sala, sintió el bochorno en sus mejillas y se acercó a él mientras intentaba recomponer la compostura.  
  
-Aquí tienes Nijimura-san- le entrego una playera blanca y le siguió mirando atentamente (no todos los días veía al objeto de su afecto en ese estado, así que ahora era un momento que no iba a desperdiciar).  
  
NIjimura le dio las gracias y se la puso, estaba seguro de que no le quedaría así que fue sorpresa que no solo le quedara, sino que era un poco grande incluso para él.  
  
\- ¿Enserio esto es tuyo?  
  
-Si, ya se que es un poco grande, pero disfruto de la ropa holgada en momentos de descanso, me resultan absolutamente confortables.  
  
Ahora con esa información Nijimura no pudo evitar imaginarse a Akashi con esa playera paseándose por su casa en sus días de descanso, seguramente se le resbalaría seguido de los hombros y a cada rato estaría acomodándosela o simplemente dejaría al descubierto uno de sus hombros, y luego le vino una idea de golpe, ¿y si no llevaba pantalones cada vez que se ponía esa playera?, entonces Shuzo se imagino a Akashi con su cabello despeinado caminado por la sala, mostrando sus pálidas y fornidas piernas, (teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la playera quizás hasta mostraría sus muslos lechosos) y con uno de sus hombros desnudos, le miraría y llamaría a su nombre con esa suave voz suya, _Nijimura-san._  
  
-Nijimura-san -Shuzo inmediatamente miro al pelirrojo que le dirigía una mirada curiosa- ¿estás bien? Te has puesto todo rojo de repente.  
  
Yukimaru se mantenía al margen esperando algún momento propicio para actuar, Akashi se acerco a Shuzo y coloco las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas del contrario revisando que no tuviese fiebre o algo así (y aprovechando el momento para sentir su piel bajo esa excusa). Yukimaru encontró el momento que estaba esperando y se dirigió hacia Nijimura, se puso en dos patas y lo empujo ligeramente con su peso para hacer que este se inclinara.  
  
Nijimura termino besando a Akashi por “accidente” y se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar.  
  
_A la mierda el autocontrol._  
  
Pensó Shuzo, cerro los ojos y tomo la nuca de Akashi para evitar que se alejara de él y con el otro brazo rodeo su cintura para acercarlo aún más y profundizo el beso.  
  
En ese momento el cerebro de Seijuurou colapso, lo estaba besando Nijimura, ¡Lo estaba besando Nijimura!, lo estaba besando la persona de la que había estado fascinada desde sus años de Teikou, ¿eso significa que también le gustaba a Nijimura-san? ¿estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos?, decidió que eso lo pensaría después, por ahora disfrutaría del momento que tanto había anhelado por años, paso sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y también cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.  
  
Siguieron besándose por un rato más hasta que sintieron la falta de aire, solo entonces se separaron, mantuvieron sus rostros a escasos centímetros, ambos completamente ruborizados por la experiencia.  
  
-Entonces… ¿esto significa que…? - empezó a comentar Akashi voz baja y se interrumpió a sí mismo.  
  
-Significa que ahora estas atrapado conmigo- Nijimura sonrió y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla a su (ahora oficialmente) novio.  
  
-Eso…eso suena perfecto- correspondió la sonrisa y se acercaron para iniciar un nuevo beso.  
  
Yukimaru los observo a ambos completamente satisfecho consigo mismo, a ver si ahora su dueño dejaba de quejarse por no sentirse correspondido, quizás hasta le premiaría con algo sabroso por haberlos juntado, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y decidió irse a otro lado, su trabajo allí había terminado.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea nació porque estaba mi perro corriendo por toda mi casa para que le prestara atención.  
> Quizá escriba secuela y meta NijiAka porque es mi otp, aun no es un hecho.


End file.
